Giovanni immortale
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Opern fic, Mozarts Don Giovanni, so, wie ich mir das Finale inszeniert wünschen würde


„**Giovanni immortale"**

**von Michelle Mercy**

_So würde ich das Finale von Mozarts „Don Giovanni" gerne einmal inszeniert sehen..._

_für LGs Giovanni-Lehrling und per Mozart e da Ponte con rispetto; _

_die Figuren gehören ihnen_

Es war tatsächlich vorbei? Elvira war sich dessen noch nicht so sicher. Zu phantastisch war die Erklärung, die Leporello ihnen angeboten hatte. Daß eine Statue des ermordeten Komturs erschienen war und für die Höllenfahrt des Schurken gesorgt hatte, war so unglaubwürdig, daß es schon beinahe lächerlich war. Und doch... Elvira hatte den überdimensionierten Schatten in der Halle gesehen und sogar vor Schreck aufgeschrieen.

Die Tatsache, daß es wirklich geendet hatte, wenn auch auf diese übersinnliche Weise, erfüllte Elvira mit Erleichterung und Erschrecken. Sie war erleichtert, daß ihre Jagd quer durch Europa ein Ende gefunden hatte, aber der Gedanke, was sie nun tun sollte, erschreckte sie. Die Gesellschaft sah für Frauen in ihrer Situation nur einen Ort vor, das Kloster, eine Vorstellung, mit der sie sich wohl abfinden mußte, auch wenn sie ihr nicht sonderlich gefiel.

Mit halben Ohr vernahm sie, wie Anna verkündete, sich ebenfalls, wenn auch nur auf Zeit, in ein Kloster zurückzuziehen. Es gelang Elvira nur mühsam, ein ironisches Hochziehen ihrer Augenbrauen zu unterdrücken. Offenbar war der Schurke bei Anna weiter gekommen, als sie selbst zugab.

Ottavio schien dies wie üblich nicht zu bemerken. Stattdessen sagte er wie gewöhnlich zu allem Ja und Amen und versprach, auf Anna zu warten.

Zerlina und Masetto beschlossen, nach Hause zu gehen, vielleicht in ihrer Situation die weiseste Entscheidung.

Ein wenig scheu blickte Elvira zu Leporello hinüber. Sie war nicht in der Lage, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, zu beschämend waren die Vorkommnisse wenige Stunden zuvor gewesen.

Leporello erklärte gerade, er wolle in das nächste Gasthaus gehen, um sich einen neuen Herrn zu suchen, da fiel sein Blick auf Hut und Mantel, was alles war, was von dem zur Hölle gefahrenen Schurken übrig geblieben war. Langsam hob er beides auf, betrachtete es prüfend, legte sich dann mit einer Eleganz, die man bei einem Diener nicht vermutet hätte, den Mantel um die Schultern und setzte den Hut mit der Feder auf.

Elvira erstarrte. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal mit diesem Hut und diesem Mantel gesehen, in dieser Nacht unter ihrem Balkon, als sie glaubte, der zur Hölle gefahrene Schurke sei zu ihr zurückgekehrt.

Natürlich hatte sie sehr schnell gemerkt, daß seine Küsse und Berührungen anders waren, aber sie hatte es geschafft, sich weiterhin einzubilden, es sei der Herr und nicht der Diener, der diese erregenden Gefühle in ihr hervorrief. Und irgendwann war es dann vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen, wer das Feuer in ihrem Inneren löschte; sie hätte sich selbst belogen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, daß ihm dies nicht auf höchst virtuose Weise gelungen wäre.

Unwillkürlich machte Elvira ein paar Schritte auf Leporello zu. Sie, die eben noch so klarer Gedanken fähig gewesen war, notierte nur noch, daß Anna von Ottavios Seite gewichen war und ebenfalls auf Leporello zuging, dann zählte für sie nun noch er...

XXX

Masetto spürte, wie sich Zerlinas Hand aus der seinen löste. Dann folgte sie dem Beispiel der beiden adeligen Damen und umschwärmte den ehemaligen Diener, der darauf reagierte, wie sein Herr darauf reagiert hätte, nämlich mit einer Nonchalance, die jedem Beobachter zeigte, daß er es gewohnt war, von der holden Weiblichkeit begehrt zu werden. Er strahlte soviel Selbstbewußtsein aus, daß es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis alle drei Frauen in seinen Armen liegen würden, um ihm für immer zu verfallen.

Die Geschichte würde von vorne beginnen, aber Masetto wußte plötzlich, daß er diesmal nicht nur ein ohnmächtiger Zuschauer sein würde. Er würde es nicht noch einmal in der Rolle des gehörnten Bräutigams erleben.

Leporello war wie er ein Mann aus dem Volk gewesen, ein Diener, der unendlich viel von seinem Herrn gelernt hatte, was er jetzt nutzte, um selbst der Herr zu sein.

Wenn dieser Aufstieg einmal möglich war, dann stand doch nichts entgegen, daß es auch ein zweites Mal möglich sein würde. Und der neue Herr würde einen Diener brauchen...

Masetto ging zum Schreibtisch des zur Hölle gefahrenen Schurken und griff nach Papier und Feder. Dann begann er zu schreiben: „Don Leporellos Register: Donna Elvira. Donna Anna. Zerlina."


End file.
